MFer
by pandora1017
Summary: Edge tries to play Good Samaritan and ends up taking a grand tour of Matt's M.O.


Title: "MFer"  
Author: pandora1017  
Rating: G  
Content: In-characterness  
Time: 12.26.02 Smackdown, right before and during the commercial break. I swear I had this written the next day, I just went out of town this weekend. :-(

.

Shannon's eyes grew wide when his mentor suddenly dropped the mic and kicked him over. Struggling to get back to his feet, Shannon soon found himself being clobbered again, this time over the head with the mic. He wasn't so quick to get up this time, and he looked up to Matt. Matt had a very serious, very angry look in his eyes. Shannon had never seen him like that before, but when Matt took a step back, he risked standing again. There was a second of peace, then Matt whipped around and kicked him in the thigh again, knocking him down once more. There were refs at Shannon's side in a second, and he stayed down this time, scared and confused. "Why, Matt?"

Matt didn't bother responding. He was staring at Shannon with intense anger - something that could easily have been mistaken for hatred. Shannon racked his brain, trying to figure out what he'd done to piss Matt off. He listened to Matt, and took everything he said to heart. He was trying hard to grasp the 'Mattitude' that had gotten Matt so far in the WWE. Matt had just told him he was doing great, that he respected how he had stayed in the ring with Brock, and then... this. Shannon just watched with sheer confusion as Matt got out of the ring and headed up the ramp.

Matt stared straight ahead as he walked, ignoring the fans screaming at him. They didn't understand. Shannon wasn't going to get anywhere on sympathy alone. Shannon wasn't going to get anywhere just because he did high risk moves and had girls screaming for him. Matt was trying to show Shannon the proper way to climb the ladder of success - using Mattributes and the X factor of Mattitude. Fans turn on you, high risk moves take their toll. You needed Mattitude to keep going, and Matt was going to show Brock that he had Mattitude - even if it involved taking out the original Mattitude Follower. Shannon would understand when he was the best - scratch that, second best, next to Matt - that you can't make an omlet without breaking eggs. It was for his own good.

Matt nodded to himself, making sense in his head as he descended from the Gorilla area to the hallway below. When he reached the bottom of the steps, he nearly ran into a tall man in a long, red, vinal coat. Matt looked up with a scowl at Edge for a second. Edge was glaring at Matt with his arms crossed over his chest. Matt tried to silently sidestep him, only to have Edge match his step.

"You're in m'way, Edge," Matt growled through clenched teeth.

"What the hell was that for?" Edge demanded, pointing in the general direction of the ring.

"What th'hell does it matter t'you?" Matt demanded right back.

"I know what you're doing."

"Y'don't know shit," Matt sneered back. "It's between me an' Brock."

"And Shannon."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Shannon understands what Ah had t'do."

"I saw him asking you why you did it. Why would he ask if he understood?"

"He will understand," Matt corrected.

"Why don't you just admit it?" Edge yelled angrily.

"Admit what?" Matt rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That every time you do something to Shannon, you see Jeff in his place."

Matt fell silent for a moment, and his brow knitted. "Ah was right, y'don't know what th'hell you're sayin'."

Matt tried to walk past Edge again, but Edge stuck out a hand quickly and grabbed Matt by the hair on the back of his head, nearly jerking him off his feet. He pulled Matt's face close to his and growled, "I know exactly what I'm saying."

Matt winced and tried to pry Edge's hand off his head unsuccessfully. "Now, listen to me carefully. I know that you've got a lot of issues with your brother, but if you don't stop taking them out on Shannon, you're going to find yourself in a world of trouble."

"What," Matt growled, finally getting out of Edge's grasp, "are y'gonna add Shannon t'y'little 'Save th'Cruiserweights' campaign?"

"_What?_"

"Maybe Ah'm not th'only one around here with sibling issues, huh?" Matt smirked. "Little bro Christian dumps ya, so y'turn t'Rey Mysterio, Billy Kidman, an' now Shannon?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"At least Jeff's moved ont' singles wrestlin' since Ah ditched him. You're still chasin' after tag titles."

"So is Christian."

"No, he's a tag _champion_. There's a difference," Matt ignored the fact that Christian had lost the titles at the last payperview, feeling his point was clear. "'Sides, that's not th'point. Th'point is that y'can't seem t'carry y'own career. Y'always need some kinda sidekick steppin' stone. Christian figured y'out, an' bailed. Look at him now. Hell, look at me now. Ah realized that Ah was Jeff's steppin' stone an' got out. An' jus' like you without Christian, Jeff's doin' jackshit without me."

"You arrogant little prick..."

"Sorry if th'truth hurts ya, Edge," Matt said, with a mock look of condolence. Edge took an impulsive swing and Matt stepped back to dodge. "Guess Ah hit a nerve, huh?"

Edge fumed, but quickly composed himself. "If you're so down on 'sidekicks,' what are you doing with Shannon?"

"Shannon's not m'sidekick," Matt stepped back up to Edge angrily, "an' never call him that. That kid is workin' harder than half the guys on this roster, he's not a sidekick. Ah'm merely teachin' him how t'fend f'himself and showin' him how a little Mattitude can go a long -"

"Mattitude," Edge snorted. "Listen to yourself! You sound like a moron. What the hell is Mattitude anyway?"

"Mattitude," Matt glared at Edge, "is how Ah get matches with former WWE champions like th'Undertaker an' Brock Lesnar even though Ah don't have long, blond hair that pre-teen girls scream about. Mattitude is how Ah still win matches without having t'do flips off th'top ropes just t'make th'people clap."

"See!" Edge pointed. "I told you, it's about Jeff!"

"So what if it is?" Matt snapped. "Now that we're not a team anymore, everyone can see how Ah'm thrivin' without him, an' -"

"What if Shannon doesn't want your 'Mattitude'?"

"Who wouldn't want Mattitude?"

"Shannon happens to be good at doing flips off the ropes and making the audience clap. Who are you to stop him?"

"Ah'm experienced, Ah know how this business works. What good is it t'please the fans? God knows that Mr. McMahon doesn't listen t'anythin' they say."

"When did you get so bitter, Matt?"

"Ah'm not bitter, Ah'm jaded."

"I remember when you and your brother used to thrive off the crowds. Christian and I tried everything to make them stop cheering for you two - nothing worked. Nothing could stop you."

"Nothin' could stop Jeff. If y'want t'see th'crowd get a work out, jus' hit my old music an' have me walk out instead of Jeff. They jump up an' sit right back down again when they see me."

"That's not true."

"Go pull th'tape of Vengeance, 2001."

"You were being a prick then."

"Jeff was bein' a moron then!" Matt threw his hands up exasperatedly. "Survivor Series right b'fore that - if Vince's crew wouldn't have won th'final match, Jeff an' Ah could have been out of jobs 'cause my genius little brother decided t' put himself through a table when he could have jus' as brilliantly swanton'ed himself outta th'cage."

"Hold grudges much?"

"Says th'man who's still mad at me f'winning the No Mercy ladder match in '99?"

"No, no," Edge corrected. "You've pissed me off plenty of times since then."

"Well, that's reassuring," Matt scowled. His attention was suddenly diverted as he heard the sound of someone coming down the steps behind him. He turned to see Shannon hobbling down, vehemently denying help from the ref who was following him. He stood up a little straighter when he saw Matt and met his glance coldly. Matt smiled. "How ya holdin' up, Shannon?"

"Ah'm fine," he nodded shortly, continuing down the steps.

"Good man," Matt nodded, patting him on the shoulder as he passed. "Y'doin' great."

Shannon waved his hand halfheartedly with a dismissing gesture as he continued down the hall towards the locker room, not looking back. Edge watched him with a frown than turned back to Matt. "Look what you're doing to him!"

"Teachin' him t'look out f'himself?"

"You're crushing his spirit, Matt."

"He'll be fine. He's a smart kid - he jus' learned wrestlin' from watchin' Jeff. Thanks t'th'roster split, he's away from bad influence an' Ah can set him straight."

"Bad influence?" Edge asked, incredulous.

"Look, Edge, Ah don't have t'waste m'time tryin' t'justify m'self t'you. Now get outta my way."

Matt tried to shove past Edge again, and this time Edge grabbed him by the shoulders of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall. "You're jealous of Jeff's popularity, just like Christian is jealous of mine. Don't take it out on Shannon, and don't even try to make him a clone of you."

"Ah bet Christian would love t'hear some of these comments," Matt sneered in Edge's face, not seeming the least bit intimidated. "Ya talk like this at family gatherin's or only b'hind his back?"

Edge absently released Matt's shirt and took a step back, looking thoughtful. Matt just smirked and straightened his shirt. "Look, Edge, we all came int' this business at th'same place - th'bottom. You're th'one who was handed th'matches with Kurt Angle. Jeff's th'one who was handed th'matches with Triple H. What chance has Christian gotten? He finally got on his own an' was plagued by DDP until he got stuck back in the tag division. Ah worked f'my shot against Brock Lesnar, an' Ah'm not goin' t'let you, Shannon, anyone take this away from me. An' if Shannon pays attention along th'way, he's gonna learn how t'make th'office notice him - in spite of their efforts t'push people like you."

Edge watched Matt in stunned silence for a moment, and Matt, with a proud air, turned to walk away. Edge called after him, with a hint of hesitation in his voice. "Matt -"

Matt stopped and turned slowly, curiously.

"Someday, Shannon's going to do the same thing you're doing to him right back to you."

Matt smiled. "Ah hope he does. But Ah hope he waits til Ah'm at th'top so pullin' me down really puts him over. Then Ah'll know that he's a real MFer."

With that, Matt turned and headed for the locker room, leaving a very confused Edge behind him. 


End file.
